The chronicles of Percy Jackson and Nick Gautier
by KhrisXIV
Summary: A crossover of Percy Jackson and the chronicles of Nick. Our favorite group of demigods get called out to New Orleans looking for half bloods after the war with the titans, what happens when they cross paths with the Malachai?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **__The New Kids_

**_(A/N: _**_The following is DIRECTLY from the third book of The Chronicles Of Nick (Inferno), and belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Until the next Authors Note, The work is exclusively Sherrilyn Kenyon's, of whom I am a big.)_

When most guys said their girlfriend was going to kill them, it was a gross exageration or extreme he case of Nicholas Gautier it was a harsh brutal so solid, he could chicle a check on it. Especially since the warning that his girl was an Assasin sent to murder him had come form Death himself.

The one creature who would know a killer best...

As the old saying went, you couldn't argue with death.

Stunned and numb from that unexpected landmine, Nick turned his attention to Neckoda Kennedy as she sat down in their Chemistry class beside Nick's best friend Caleb Malphas

**_(A/N:_**_ End of the direct exerpt. until the next Author's Note, everything is a mild veriation of the direct exerpt. after the next Author's Note everything is a complete crossover without anything directly from the book**.)**_

However as his mind attempted to focus on his problem with Nekoda, he felt his vision sharpen, and shift to the three kids sitting behind her and Caleb.

One was a guy who was about Nick's age with long black hair, and sea green eyes. Oddly enough, he gave of a feeling of quiet power, and authority.

The person sitting next to him was a gothic- looking girl with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes, and was whispering to the girl on her right. Like the guy sitting to her left, she gave off an Aura of power, and respect.

The girl that she was whispering to on her right, had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, and she gave of an aura of intelligence, and superiority.

Blinking as his powers once again fell dormant, Nick's eyes refocused on Kody as Death called to him, "Are you planning to take a seat, Mr. Gautier? Or should I start class while you stare at random people around the room?"

His classmates laughed as Nick turned to glare at Grim over his shoulder. The reaper stood beore the whiteboard where he had written the name ' '

Yeah, Grim had a sick sense of humor.

However, only Nick could see Grim's true form- that of a handsome blonde man in his mid-twenties.

Hell, he even saw Grim's scythe strapped across his back. Where as to everyone else, Grim appeared to be an average teacher.

On a usual day Nick would've probly made a sacrastic reply, and take his seat. However, he was a little preoccupied at the moment. What with his homicidal girlfriend, and his powers showing him those new kids for some odd reason. Speaking of which, who were they? He hadn't heard of any new kids this morning. Were they with Grim? If so, what were they? Where they here for him? He needed to talk to Caleb about them.

"Hello? Earth to Mr. Gautier?" asked 'Mr. Graves'. Once, again snapping Nick from his thoughts, he just muttered, "I'll just go sit down."

A brief look of surprise (and Worry?) flitted across Grim's face, before he simply nodded and waited for Nick to take his seat.

Pondering why the hell Grim would actually waorry about him, Nick sat down in his usual spot bettween Nekoda and Caleb. Kody reached out to touch his hand. "Are you all right, Nick?"

Slidding his hand out from under hers, he replied. "Sure. why wouldn't I be?"

Reaching into his backpack for his Chemistry book, Nick once again fell into deep thought. While he was shocked and angry towards Kody, that seemed to have taken a back seat for now, and his main concern was the three sitting behind him and who they were. Plus, why his powers pointed them out to him.

Generally, the possibility that Nekoda was here to kill him would be way more important than anything else. However, he was begining to trust his powers. So, when they took the time to show him something, he paid close attention. After all, they wouldn't show him something if it wasn't important, or deadly to him. Or both.

He felt Kody's mind brush up against his. '_Nick, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?_', she questioned him. Deciding now wasn't the time to get into it with his girlfriend about whether or not she is his would-be assasin, he pointedly ignored her. As much as he hated it, he didn't want to talk to Kody right now.

Instead, he sent his thoughts to Caleb. '_Hey, Caleb_'_, _Nick thought, '_What do you know about those three sitting behind you?_ _Are they demons? Can you tell?_'

In his mind, Nick felt surprise coming from Caleb's. '_What makes you ask that?_' Caleb asked.

_I don't know why, but my powers pointed them out to me, _Nick thought, _I was hoping you might know why._

_Might be some kind of demon, _Caleb replied. _Maybe we should confront them after class and get it over with. After all we already know they aren't normal, so I would rather go ahead and get their attempt to kill the Malachai out of the way early. Saves time._

_You got a point, _Nick thought back_, maybe we should check it out._


	2. Authors Note

(A/N): Ok, I'm sorry I don't have a new chapter as of right now, its in the works. However, I did get an anonymous review that I really wanted to address real quick. from a Nick Riaone. This takes place during the third book and while I know he is unskilled at being the malachai he does appear able to push his thoughts towards both caleb and kody as well as block them off, as shown in the first chapter of the third book. also as far as his noticing Percy and the others, this is a result of his malachai powers drawing his attention to godly power they have like how he was able to look into caleb's past and figure out he was a demigod. he didn't do it on purpose it just kinda happened. like how he does most of what he does with his powers. And I will say that I think they are being fairly true to their personalities as far as the third book showed tham to be, I could be wrong and I will go back and read the third book again before I continue and see to make sure that future chapters are more spot on. Also, I will definitely try to explore and express their individual personalities as the story for the review and i'll definitely start back writing on this again.


End file.
